<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something for your mind by frenchforletsgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378882">something for your mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforletsgo/pseuds/frenchforletsgo'>frenchforletsgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforletsgo/pseuds/frenchforletsgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never thought he would be the begging type, not before the Master. But here he is, pinned against a wall with the Master's hands gripping his wrists, and his hips are grinding against the air in an attempt to feel any sort of friction. So the Doctor begs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something for your mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor never thought he would be the begging type, not before the Master. But here he is, pinned against a wall with the Master's hands gripping his wrists, and his hips are grinding against the air in an attempt to feel any sort of friction. So the Doctor begs.</p>
<p>"God, please," he whines, he's never felt more desperate for something in his life, and it shows in his broken voice.</p>
<p>The Master just grins his stupid cocky grin and says, "Please what? What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Please Koschei, please fuck me, I need it so bad."</p>
<p>The Master slaps him hard and quick, tears sting in the Doctor's eyes and he moans at the burning feeling on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Get that name out of your filthy whore mouth," the Master practically spits.</p>
<p>"Yes Master, sorry Master."</p>
<p>He smiles, pleased with his lover's obedience.</p>
<p>"That's a good little slut. Now get on your knees suck my cock, and maybe if you do a good job I'll give you the fucking you want so badly."</p>
<p>He grabs at the back of the Doctor's hair and pushes him down, and the Doctor quickly gets into a kneeling position. With shaking hands he unzips the Master's trousers and pulls his boxers down, and the Doctor's mouth waters at the sight of the Master's almost painfully hard cock. The Doctor grips the base of it with both hands and kitten licks the tip, barely flinching at the taste of precum. The Master is already moaning, which spurs the Doctor forward onto taking the head into his mouth. He only just manages to take all of the Master in, swallowing around the Master and breathing through his nose when he feels him hit the back of his throat.</p>
<p>The Master's hand is still gripping the Doctor's hair, and he tugs on it as he rambles about how the Doctor looks so good with his lips wrapped around his cock. He breaks out of his stupor to say, "I'm gonna fuck your face now, yeah?"</p>
<p>The doctor's not an idiot, he knows that's a statement and not a question. So he takes the time while the Master pulls out of his mouth to brace himself and let his mouth fall as open as possible, tongue almost hanging out.</p>
<p>The Master groans at the sight of the Time Lord in front of him, "You're such a fucking slut, you look so perfect like this. Just a fucktoy waiting to be used."</p>
<p>The Doctor moans loudly at his words, feeling himself become more turned on than ever before in his life. He's so fucking hard, he can feel his boxers becoming damp. The Master gives him a look to say, "Are you ready?" and the Doctor replies with the slightest of nods. An outsider wouldn't even know a conversation had just taken place.</p>
<p>The Master doesn't give the Doctor a single second to prepare after that, immediately shoving his cock back into his mouth and making the Doctor gag. The Master moans at the sound as tears form in the Doctor's eyes. The Master pulls back out, and the Doctor manages to choke out a breath. The Master repeats this, in and out, in and out, as drool starts to leak out of the Doctor's mouth and the Master lets out a stream of curses.</p>
<p>As the Master pulls out for what feels to the Doctor like the hundreth time, he says, "As much as I'd love to cum all over your pretty face, I do plan fucking you, so get up."</p>
<p>The Doctor stumbles to his feet and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and the Master grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him in the direction of the desk in the corner of the room. The Doctor looks back at the Master in confusion, and the Master laughs, almost mockingly.</p>
<p>"You really think you deserve the bed? No, I'm going to bend you over the desk, and you're going to take it like the whore you are."</p>
<p>So the Doctor lets himself be pushed onto the desk, his face pressed against the cold wood. The Master pulls the Doctor's shorts and boxers down, and his back arches as the Master runs teasing fingers along his inner thighs. When the Master parts the Doctor's cheeks and sees that his hole is already shiny with lube, he tuts. "You've already stretched yourself, huh?"</p>
<p>The Doctor whines out, "Had three fingers in earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Master. Wished it was your cock so bad."</p>
<p>"God, you're fucking filthy," the Master says as he gets the lube and a condom from a desk drawer and wastes no time preparing himself.</p>
<p>The Master rubs the head of his cock around the Doctor's entrance, smiling to himself at the way the Doctor lets out a little whine from his teasing.</p>
<p>"You ready, bitch?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please just <em>fuck me</em> already!" The Doctor exclaims, his voice slightly muffled from his face being pressed into the desk.</p>
<p>The Master tuts, "So rude, weren't you ever taught manners? Ask nicely, and I'll give you what you want."</p>
<p>"Please fuck me, Master, please," The Doctor almost pleads.</p>
<p>"That's more like it," is the closest thing the Doctor gets to a warning, as the Master pushes in and bottoms out seconds later, causing the Doctor to practically scream as his eyes roll back in his head.</p>
<p>The Master pounds into him and the Doctor just takes it, letting out pornographic moans while the Master grips his hips so hard the Doctor can already feel the bruises forming. The Doctor feels so fucking full, the Master is so hard and big in him, and just so <em>much. </em>The Doctor lets his body go limp as he drools onto the desk, letting the Master use him like the fucktoy he was called.</p>
<p>He's right on the edge of coming, and he knows the Master is too, his dirty talk is fading into just a chant of the Doctor's name and curses. The Doctor reaches down to touch himself, he needs to so badly, but the Master pulls his hand away and pins it to his back. He uses his free hand to pull the Doctor by his hair off of the desk, and growls, "I don't think so, <em>princess. </em>You're going to come from my cock and nothing else."</p>
<p>And with a harsh slap on his ass, combined with the derogatory way the Master said the pet name, the Doctor comes all over his stomach with a loud cry of the Master's name. The Master finishes seconds later, slamming into the Doctor's prostate and spilling inside him. The Doctor hisses as the Master pulls out, and he can’t help but feel humiliated as cum leaks out from his used asshole onto his thighs. He can't dwell on it for long though, as the Master is pulling him out of his trance and towards the bed, where the Doctor quickly passes out from exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>